1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an art for renewing firmware of an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there provide electronic devices having firmware renewal function to retrieve updated firmware through a telecommunication line such as computer network and telephone line and to rewrite or overwrite the old firmware with the updated firmware. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-267857 (A1) discloses an art in which updated firmware is downloaded using data receiving function of a facsimile machine and to renew the old firmware with the updated firmware.